Mama, Can You Hear Me?
by aggressively writes
Summary: When Kurt visits his mother's grave before he leaves for Dalton, he recieves an unexpected visit from someone close to him. Finn/Kurt Friendship. Oneshot.


**A/N: **This is my first Glee fanfic. I've been wanting to write one for a really long time. This idea has been in my mind for a while. I really hope you do enjoy, and please review. :)

**Disclaimer: **I am not Ryan Murphy. So, I really don't think I own Glee.

* * *

Kurt Hummel quietly walked through the open gates of the cemetery. He took in a deep breath, inhaling the crisp autumn air. Leaves of many colors floated past him. With every step he took a crunching sound was made. Leaves covered the once green grass.

Kurt hung his head low and fastened the second to top button on his designer coat. He lightly brushed some dust off of his skin-tight pants with his right hand. In his left, Kurt carried a bouquet of Marigolds.

He knew the place well. It was quite familiar to him. He had been visiting here since he was eight years old.

Passing headstones old and new. He didn't care about all the others, only on. Just one.

He kept walking. The strong fall breeze blew through his neatly combed, brown hair. On a normal day Kurt would've been fixing his hair immediately. But, today wasn't a normal day. Kurt didn't care.

Kurt began walking down one of the rows of the cemetery. _Row J, _if you wanted to get technical.

He stopped in front of a gray headstone. He kneeled down and slid his finger across the name on the headstone.

"_Elizabeth Marie Hummel." _He whispered to himself.

He placed the bouquet of marigolds atop of the headstone.

"Marigolds," Kurt said, "Your favorite."

The wind blew a few golden petals off of the flowers.

"Hi Mom," Kurt spoke softly, "It's me, Kurt. There's something I really need to tell you."

An orange leaf landed next to the marigolds. Kurt carefully plucked it off. He wanted Elizabeth's grave to look nice.

"I won't be able to visit you as much anymore. I'm sorry." Kurt sighed, "Something happened." He brushed some hair out of his face, "I'm afraid."

The sky grew more gray.

"I tried having courage. I really did. But courage isn't enough." Kurt started to choke up, "I'm scared Mom. Really scared. He usually always harasses me, but this time, this time was different. Before that day, I had never been kissed. But, he changed that. I want to be kissed, but not that way. Not like that."

Kurt wiped a small tear his cheek. "He threatened to kill me. I had to leave. He kept harassing and threatening me. I'm sorry, Mom." He sniffled, "I leave for Dalton tomorrow. I just wanted to say goodbye."

"Kurt?" A familiar voice asked from out of nowhere.

Kurt quickly turned around, "Finn!" He panicked, "What are you doing here? How long have you been standing there?"

Finn didn't answer Kurt's question, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I-I-I-I" Kurt stuttered, "I couldn't."

"I could've done something about it!" Finn sounded a bit angry, "You wouldn't have to leave!"

"Finn, I'm sorry, I just couldn't." Kurt choked, "I was too afraid."

"I'm sorry." Finn sighed, "I'm sorry I didn't stand up to Karofsky for you."

"Don't be."

"No!" Finn shouted, "I should be! You're my brother now! I should've protected you! It's my fault you're leaving!"

"Finn, don't blame yourself."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"It's not your problem, it's mine."

"I still should've done something."

"Finn?" Kurt asked, "Why are you here? Did you follow me?"

Finn nodded, "I wanted to see if you were okay. We're brothers now. Brothers look out for each other."

Kurt smiled.

"Can I meet her?" Finn asked.

"What?"

"Can I meet her? Can I meet your mom?"

Kurt nodded. "Hey Mom? You know Carole? The woman that makes Dad really happy? Well, they're married now. I hope you're not mad or anything. Carole is really kind and makes Dad really happy. This is Finn. He's sort of my brother now."

"Hi Mrs. H." Finn said, "I'm Finn. I've never really talked to someone like you before. Except maybe that onetime when me and Puck were ten and we tried talking to ghosts by using one of those Ouija board things. Which was pretty creepy."

Kurt shot Finn a look.

Finn didn't pay any attention. "I don't mean to offend you or anything Mrs. H. It's not like I think you're a ghost or anything. Sometimes I talk to my Dad, like how Kurt talks to you. I never knew him, though." Finn sighed, "He died before I was old enough to remember him. But, you must be a pretty awesome lady to have an awesome son like Kurt."

Kurt blushed. "Finn's pretty good for a brother, I guess. Sometimes he can be pretty idiotic. Most of the times I should say, but deep down he's pretty smart."

"Did you just say I was smart?"

"No." Kurt glared at him, "I said you're mostly stupid, but you have your moments."

"Thanks….I think?" Finn sighed, "Again bro, I'm sorry I didn't stand up for you. I really should've. I feel like a pathetic asshole."

"You're pathetic, but definitely not an asshole." Kurt told him, "You can be ignorant, selfish and idiotic sometimes, but you're not an asshole."

"Thanks."

Kurt looked at his watch, "It's getting late. Goodbye Mom." Kurt softly spoke, "I love you." He kissed his hand with his soft lips, then he pressed it down on the grave.

_~Fin(n)_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **How did you like it? I would really like to have some feedback from you guys. I also hoped you enjoyed it. Please review! :) and thanks so much for reading!


End file.
